love letter's
by Lone-grey-koas-wolf
Summary: this is my old story update.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Artemis.

I am writing this letter so Foaly can't get ahold on anything we say.

So how are the twins and your mother and father?

Has there been any return of Orion?

Has anything else been happening?

Where is life taking you? Are you stealing, or inventing?

(You better be inventing mud boy!)

Holly

**A/n credit to mochabelle33 for the idea and permission to use his idea also I should mention tech17 who is a great author in her own right who happily agreed to beta and co author my stories. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis or the gang**

**Flames welcome**

**Remember review = happy camper = faster updates = more reading**

**It is a cycle keep it going everyone.**

Beta'd by Tech17


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, Holly.

It's a good idea to try to keep these letters away from Foaly.

The twins are doing fine. Father has gone almost completely legal, and mother is still trying to get me to be "normal". Thankfully, Orion is staying gone.

Nothing much has been happening up here.

Of course, I am mainly working on The Project, but I am also doing a bit of stealing, and a bit of inventing.

Is there anything happening on your end?

How are Trouble and Donkey Boy?

Are you going on any more dates with Trouble any time soon?

Artemis

**A/n credit to mochabelle33 for the idea and permission to use his idea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis or the gang**

**Flames welcome**

**Remember review = happy camper = faster updates = more reading**

**It is a cycle keep it going everyone.**

Beta'd by Tech17


	3. Chapter 3

_**Subject: Love letters**_

_**From:**_ iamsmarthorsesense,gnom

_**To:**_ digger101havenmail,gnom

butlerfowl,network,com

Hi guys.

Guess what! Holly and Artemis are sending letters to each other. Letters!

Here are the first two attached to this email as PDF's.

It's funny. They will start become love letters, mark my words.

P.S. How is life treating you guys?

**A/n credit to mochabelle33 for the idea and permission to use his idea.**

**Disclaimer:IdonotownArtemisorthegang**

**Flames welcome**

**Remember review = happy camper = faster updates = more reading**

**It is a cycle keep it going everyone.**

Beta'd by Tech17


	4. Chapter 4

_**Subject: **_re: Love letters

_**From: **_butlerfowl,network,com

_**To**_: iamsmarthorsesense,gnom

digger101havenmail,gnom

I wonder how long it will take them to become love letters.

Do you mind if I included Juliet?

Nothing much has been happening here.

P.S. Maybe you should include Trouble.

**A/n credit to mochabelle33 for the idea and permission to use his idea.**

**Disclaimer:IdonotownArtemisorthegang**

**Flames welcome**

**Remember review = happy camper = faster updates = more reading**

**It is a cycle keep it going everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Subject:**_ re love letters

_**From **_digger101havengnom

_**To**_ iamsmarthorsesense,gnom

butlerfowl,network,com

Haha! This is classic! You should definitely include Stinker.

But including Trouble could cause trouble because I am pretty sure he is still interested in Holly, so forwarding this could cause him to confront her which has 3 possible ways it goes:

1. He tells her that we know about her letters. We get screamed at and our fun is ruined because she stops.

2. He tells her to stop and she says no they have a fight. She wins and we get yelled at.

3. He tells her to stop they have a fight because she says no. He wins we have to defend Holly and Artemis quite possible get Trouble removed from his job for good.

So we should just leave him out of the loop.

**A/n credit to mochabelle33 for the idea and permission to use his idea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis or the gang**

**Flames welcome**

**Remember review = happy camper = faster updates = more reading**

**It is a cycle keep it going everyone.**

Beta'd by Tech17


	6. Chapter 6

_**Subject: **_re: Love letters

_**From **_jadeprinceswrestling,com

_**To: **_iamsmarthorsesense,gnom

butlerfowl,network,com

digger101havenmail,gnom

LOL this is classic! Thanks guys. I won't tell.

Also I agree on Mulch's point about the commander. Though if Trouble did offend Holly, Artemis would:

A, have him killed, or

B, put him a mental hospital.

So let just keep it quiet. When do you think the next one will be?

**A/n credit to mochabelle33 for the idea and permission to use his idea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis or the gang**

**Flames welcome**

**Remember review = happy camper = faster updates = more reading**

**It is a cycle keep it going everyone.**

Also thanks to all those great people who have review so far. Beta'd by Tech17


End file.
